Individual medical decision support platforms generally function independently without relying on performance optimizations derived from population specific data that is routinely collected. For example, decision support platforms may aggregate information into databases, but generally do not integrate the information or leverage knowledge gained to adapt and optimize therapy management rule sets and parameters to produce enhanced patient safety and patient outcomes.
A dashboard or user interface that adapts to user needs and provides information for treating patients in the presence of comparative analysis data with population performance under similar therapy rule sets and conditions may provide information useful to set alarms on outliers, and to flag outliers to staff for further investigation of inadequate response to therapy, for example.
Thus, an object of the present invention is the provision of a graphical user interface or dashboard system and methods that are useful to users or clinicians at various different levels in one or more healthcare facilities to monitor, manage and improve patient therapy conducted with electronic medical equipment.
This and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the figures and the description that follows.